It's never the end
by Hazza-n-lou
Summary: Jamais vous n'auriez put imaginer une telle suite ... Je vous présente, Falling Skies, mais à ma façon. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Ils sont débarqués par millier. Ils sont arrivés et ont tout détruit sur leur passage. On les appelles les rampants, c'est aliens aux jambes et bras multiples qui ont dévalisés notre histoire et notre monde tel qu'il était. Et Depuis un certain temps, des enfants disparaisse sans arrêt. Nous les retrouvons par la suite hanté par ce harnais qu'ils portent au dos et qui contrôle leurs pensées. Lorsque nous essayons de leur enlevé, ils ne survivent pas à l'opération, comme si c'est ce harnais qui les maintenaient en vie.

Notre monde n'est plus comme avant. Il à été divisé en de multiple division pour essayer de survivre. Elles se déplacent constamment pour éviter toutes attaques aliennes. Ces extraterrestres les traques à mort, mais nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'ils nous veulent. Nos terres, nos vie, nos maisons, notre planète ? Nous avons beau résister, ils sont beaucoup plus puissants et bien mieux armé que nous.

Nous nous battons toujours, jours et nuits dans l'espoir de retrouvé la vie que nous menions auparavant, mais plus le temps s'écoule plus la mort nous rattrape. Seulement 3 divisons tiennent encore debout d'après nos informations. La cinquième division du Minnesota, la onzième division de la Pennsylvanie et le deuxième division du Massachusetts. Elles sont toutes composés de civiles et de soldats, mais combien de temps vont-elles encore tenir le coup? Elles subissent d'énormes pertes et risqueraient de se faire exterminer par les aliens à chaque instant du jours et de la nuit. Cependant, tant et aussi longtemps qu'il y aura de l'espoir, tant que nous aurons souvenir et tant que nous aurons une cause valable et qui mérite d'être défendu, nous nous battrons. Et ce jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Car il n'est pas vrai que ces créatures venant de l'espace vont débarqué sur notre planète et nous voler ce que nous chérissons le plus... La vie.


	2. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur : Bon... ceci introduit d'une certaine façon mon histoire. Cependant, l'action en temps que tel arrive dans le deuxième chapitre. Mais peut importe, je vous présente le premier chapitre ! ;) Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 1 : La deuxième division du Massachusetts

Maëlle était étendue sur un lit d'hôpital et regardait le plafond. Elle n'est pas malade, seulement épuisé. La vie est dure à la deuxième division, on ne mange pas à sa faim depuis quelque temps mais elle sait que tout le monde fait de son mieux pour survivre. Certains s'occupent de la nourriture, d'autres sont soldats, tout le monde à une tâche particulière qui veille au bonheur et à la survie des autres. De son coté, Maëlle âgée seulement de 15 ans est médecin, ou plutôt aide médecin. Elle veille à la santé des autre, voilà son travail. Et dire que 6 mois plus tôt, elle était dans l'équipe de basket du lycée, faisait des conneries avec ses amies, bref, elle menait la vie parfaite. Et maintenant, elle doit se battre pour survivre

Au même moment, les portes de la «clinique improvisée» s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec. Maëlle se redressa d'un coup et observa silencieusement la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

- Ben, tu veux bien s'il te plait venir ? Dit Tom en entraînant son fils avec lui dans la clinique.

- C'est rien papa, on perd notre temps, ce n'est qu'une égratignure! Répliqua Ben.

- Non ce n'est pas rien, continua Tom l'air vaguement agacé. Tu as vu l'état de ton bras ?

- Oui... je sais... mais, dit Ben avant que Tom lui coupe la parole.

- Bien, alors suis moi... poursuivra Tom. Maëlle? Tu as vu le Dr Glass, alors que celui-ci se retourne vers la jeune fille toujours assis sur le lit, près de la fenêtre.

- Eum... je crois... Non, elle est partie chercher des médicaments aujourd'hui avec Maggie et Jimmy, répondit la jeune fille en se frottant les yeux à cause de la fatigue.

- Sa te dérangerais pas trop d'examiner cette blessure ?, demanda Tom.

- Non, non … pas du tout répliqua la jeune fille.

Elle se leva et alla chercher un désinfectant ainsi qu'un bandage. Tom indiqua à Ben de s'asseoir et celui-ci laissa échapper un petit soupire de mécontentement. Elle commença par dégager la plaie, elle était profonde, mais pas extrêmement dangereuse.

- Tu t'es fais ça comment ? Demanda Maëlle

- Je, je me suis battu contre un alien et il m'a planté mon propre couteau dans le bras, dit Ben.

- C'est alors que Tom regarde son fils d'un air interrogateur. Ben soupira et continua.

- D'accord, d'accord, je me suis chamailler avec Hal et... ben j'ai foncé dans un mur pour finalement m'écorcher le bras contre le coin de la table de la cuisine...

Maëlle sourit. C'est la première fois qu'elle entends une histoire aussi...comment dire, spéciale ? Elle n'avait jamais soigné une blessure de ce genre.

- Je dois y aller, dit Tom en regardant sa montre. Le Capitaine Weaver m'attend dans son bureau. On se retrouve pour le soupe Ben.

- Ok, répondit-il.

- Tu es la bienvenue tu sais Maëlle ! Ajouta Tom es sortant de la clinique.

- Je... je vais voir, mais merci pour l'invitation, répondit celle-ci.

- Comme tu veux, termina Tom en quittant vers le couloir.

- Une fois seul, Ben et Maëlle restèrent en silence. Lorsque Maëlle eut terminé le bandage, elle donna quelques comprimés à son patient.

- Tien, dit-elle en tendant à Ben 2 cachets de médication. Tu les prendras avant de dormir.

- Merci, répondit-il. On se voit pour le souper ?

- Je... je vais voir, hésita Maëlle. J'ai peut-être du travail.

- Cela fait 3 jours que tu travailles sans arrêt, continua Ben. Tu sais... un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de mal...

- Je vais bien, affirma Maëlle d'un tond sec.

- Non tu es crevé Maëlle, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant le tond. Tu travailles sans arrêt !

- J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! S'écria Maëlle en se retournant vers la fenêtre, faisant dos à Ben. Tu peux me laisser maintenant ?!

Ben savait très bien que Maëlle n'allait pas bien du tout. Depuis la mort de ses parents il y a de cela 2 semaines lors d'une attaque aliennes, elle se sent plus seule que jamais. Elle ne cesse de travailler, ne dors à peine et en est à un tel point qu'elle se renferme sur elle même. Celui-ci retourna vers la jeune fille se sentant terriblement mal pour tout ce qu'il vient de lui dire et surtout, regrettant le tond qu'il avait employé.

-Maëlle, je... hésita-t-il. Il s'approcha d'elle et vu que celle-ci était en train de pleurer. Il mit ses 2 mains sur ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. «Maëlle... écoute moi»...

Celle-ci leva la tête légèrement vers Ben. On pouvait voir la tristesse qui emplissait ses yeux mouillés par les larmes.

- Je suis désolé... je suis désolé... répéta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant fort contre lui. Elle resserra sont étreinte et laissa échapper un petit sanglot.

C'était la première fois pour Maëlle qu'elle sentait les racines que portait Ben dans son dos à la suite d'une implantation extraterrestre, mais cela ne la dérangea guère. Même si la plus part sont totalement effrayés par les jeunes vivant dans la deuxième division et qui ont été implanté, elle n'est pas du tout effrayé. Elle ne connait pas Ben depuis très longtemps, mais elle en sait assez sur lui pour savoir que qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à quelqu'un et surtout, à quel point celui-ci déteste les aliens. Les deux adolescent se s'éloignèrent en vitesse l'un de l'autre lorsque quelqu'un cogna à la porte. Pour sa part, Maëlle a les yeux toujours rougis par les larmes.

- Ben, demanda Hal, Eum... papa veux te voir dans le bureau du Capitaine Weaver.

- Ouais, eum... j'arrive, hésita Ben. Il s'éloigna tranquillement et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui se tien debout et se frotta discrètement les yeux. « On se voit tout à l'heure ?, questionna Ben.»

- Je... probablement, répondit celle-ci.

Ben sort de la clinique, laissant Maëlle seule. De son coté, Hal resta figé devant la porte, probablement en ce questionnant sur la scène qu'il venait de voir. C'est vrai après tout, voir son frère cadet enlacer une autre fille était tout nouveau pour lui. Même s'il n'était pas sur de la volonté de l'acte de Ben, à 17 ans, celui-ci n'a jamais eu de petite amie et disons qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment doué avec les filles... à sa connaissance. Sans oublier que c'était un gars qui ne sortait jamais sa tête d'un bouquin et qui ne se tannait pas des maths. Mais peut-être qu'une invasion extraterrestre aurait put changer les choses... Finalement, Hal sortit de ses pensées et envoya un petit signe de main à Maëlle.

- Bye Maëlle, dit Hal en quittant la clinique. La jeune fille lui répondit avec un léger sourire.

…

Une fois le soir arrivé, soldats et civiles se retrouvent dans la cafétéria pour manger. C'est un des seuls moments de la journée où, particulièrement les soldats, ont un petit temps de repos. Une sorte de buffet est installé avec des civiles qui se portent bénévole pour servirent le repas, souvent composé de légumes en conserve, patates, riz et pâtes, bref, tout ce que l'on peut trouver dans une épicerie et qui ne péri pas.

Hal s'assit 'a une table en compagnie de Tom, son père, Jimmy, un jeune soldat de 13 ans et du Dr Glass.

- Alors, que nous sert-on pour souper ?, demanda Hal en tassant la nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette d'un air dégoûté.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Jimmy. Mais on peut probablement insinuer que c'est mangeable. Les deux garçon éclatèrent de rire.

- Taisez-vous et contentez vous de manger, continua Tom sur un air de blague mais autoritaire à la fois alors que Ben arriva à la table en compagnie de Matt, son petit frère de 9 ans.

- Papa ! S'écria Matt heureux de voir son père en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Hey! Salut mon grand, dit Tom en prenant Matt et en le mettant sur ses genoux.

- Maëlle n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Ben en s'assoyant à la table.

- Non, répondit le Dr Glas. «Elle a dit qu'elle avait...»

- Du travail, je sais, continua Ben

- Ben, dit Tom calmement, laisse lui un peu de temps, tu sais qu'elle vient de perdre sa famille...

- Oui elle vit des moments difficiles, ajouta le Dr Glass.

Ben n'avait pas faim ce soir là. Il ne faisait que jouer dans sa nourriture, la tassant et la piquant avec sa fourchette. Il ne parlait pas non plus, il était plutôt perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sa va Ben ? Demanda Tom en remarquant l'étrange attitude qu'avait son fils.

- Je... oui, je vais y aller, répondit celui-ci en se levant et en laissant son assiette à la table. Il s'en va cependant à la cafétéria en demander une deuxième.

- Ben se dirigea vers la clinique, l'assiette en main. Il cogna doucement à la porte

-Maëlle ? Demanda Ben

La lumière de la clinique était éteinte , elle doit probablement être partie. Mais le jeune homme entre quand même pour y jeter un coup d'œil et déposa l'assiette de nourriture sur une petite table. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, là où la jeune fille aime bien relaxer. Comme de fait, Maëlle c'était endormie sur le lit d'hôpital. Ben ne voulais pas la laisser seule, il décide donc de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de relaxer lui aussi Cependant, en la tirant, il fit tomber une boite contenant des éprouvettes, qui se cassèrent en atterrissant sur le sol. Maëlle se réveilla en sursaut.

- Dé...Désolé dit Ben d'un ton coupable. " Je voulais pas te réveiller... "

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur ! S'exclama Maëlle en se levant et en se penchant pour ramasser les débris de verre.

- Attend... dit-il en se penchant pour l'aider à ranger ce QU'IL avait fait tomber.

- Non laisse, dit Maëlle en voyant que celui-ci s'apprête à l'aider. Ben continua continua tout de même, ignorant le commentaire de la jeune fille.

- Tu n'es pas venue soupé tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ben." Alors je t'ai apporté une assiette " continua celui-ci

- Merci... mais je n'aie pas faim, répondit Maëlle en se levant et en allant se laver les mains. Puis elle s'assit sur un lit se couvrant la tête avec les mains.

- Maëlle... tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, affirma Ben en s'assoyant à coté d'elle.

- Je n'ai rien à dire

- Écoute... je sais pour tes parents, et tu... tu ne manges presque plus, ne dors pas non plus et... tu reste encabané dans cette clinique toute la journée ! Contredit Ben.

- Non tu ne sais rien du tout ! S'exclama Maëlle en colère , en se levant et en se mettant devant lui, les yeux rougis par la peine et la haine. " Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir et encore moins qui je suis ! Alors maintenant sort et laisse moi tranquille tu veux ? " continua-elle en pointant la porte de la clinique.

Ben se leva tranquillement se dirigeant vers la sortie. Mais à la dernière seconde, celui-ci se retourna et accouru vers Maëlle la prenant par le taille et en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Au début, elle résista légèrement mais elle fini par lui rendre son baiser avec tout autant de tendresse.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La Mission

Il était 7h00 du matin et un petit rayon de soleil doré traversant la fenêtre réveilla Maëlle en se déposant sur son visage. Celle-ci ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie dans la clinique mais qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sa tête déposé contre son torse, Maëlle s'était endormie aux cotés de Ben qui lui avais passé son bras sur la taille de la jeune fille, la tenant contre lui, comme un signe de protection. Elle ne veux pas le réveiller, elle est confortable et heureuse avec Ben, la première fois depuis des jours. Elle sent sa respiration, sa poitrine qui monte et qui descend et son cœur qui bat à un rythme régulier. Elle ferme les yeux pour pouvoir garder en mémoire ce petit moment intime qu'elle entreprend avec ben... jusqu'au moment ou Hal cogne à la porte. Ben se réveille en sursaut en se décollant rapidement de Maëlle.

- Eum... dit Hal mal à l'aise. " Eum … on part en mission de reconnaissance Ben. Il ne manque que toit, tout le monde t'attend.

- Je... ouais j'arrive, répondit Ben gené de s'être fait surprendre avec Maëlle par son grand frère.

Hal quitta la pièce, laissant les deux adolescents seul dans la clinique, mal alaise. Alors que Ben se prépare à quitter, Maëlle le prend dans ses bras.

- Soit prudent, lui dit-elle.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ben alla dans la salle d'arme avant de partir en mission. Il prit un sac à dos et y mis à l'intérieur plusieurs munitions avant de recharger son fusil. Au même moment, d'autre soldat d'une autre unité arrière pour déposer leurs armes. Un adulte, environ 30 ans, ne cesse de regarder le dos de Ben où l'on voit les quelques racines présentes sur sa colonne vertébrale qui dépassent du col de son chandail. Ce dernier bouscula le jeune garçon d'un léger coup d,épaule alors qu'il bouclait son sac à dos.

- Hey p'tit gars, commença l'homme. " Pourquoi tu ne prend pas tout ces trucs et que tu dégages d'ici ?

- Quoi ? Demanda Ben légèrement confus.

- Tu m'as très bien compris, continua l'homme en provoquant une fois de plus Ben avec un coup d'épaule qui cette fois-ci, le fit reculer d'un pas.

Alors que l'homme allait frapper Ben, Tom qui passait par là, fit irruption dans la pièce. En apercevant la scène, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de prendre la défense de son fils.

- Hey... HEY ! cria Tom en agrippant l'homme par le collet et en le poussant contre le mur. " On s'en prend au plus petit que soit maintenant ? HEIN ? "

L'homme ne se défendis pas car il savait très bien que c'est lui qui était en faute dans cette histoire. Il ne fit que ce dérober de l'emprise de Tom et en reculant vers la sortie. Mais avant de partir, il ajouta une dernière phrase.

- Vous les protégé, vos petits enfants implantés, dit-il d,un air enragé en pointant Ben du doigt. " Mais un jour ou l'autre, ce sera à cause d'eux que nous allons tous mourir. "

Une fois l'homme sorti, Tom soupira en s'approcha de son fils, mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Ne l'écoute pas, lui dit Tom. " Il ne sait pas de quoi qu'il parle … "

- Je sais papa, répondit Ben en soupirant, " Ce n'est pas la première fois tu sais... "

…

Une fois leur sac à dos prêts et en mains , leurs armes chargées et prêtes à être utilisé, tout les soldats de l'équipe de Tom , soit Ben, Hal, Maggie et Jimmy, se retrouvèrent dehors pour recevoir les ordres du capitaine Weaver. En sortant dehors, le regard de Ben croisa celui de Maëlle qui elle soignait un soldat blessé à quelques mètres de là. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et d'avoir un petit sourire nerveux et de regarder le sol en la voyant. Au même moment, Matt arriva sur sa planche à roulette et se plaça entre Hal et son père.

- Je veux venir aussi Papa ! dit le petit garçon d'un air déçu.

- Ah, désolé demi-portion répondit Hal. " Il faut au moins cette grandeur pour pouvoir aller au combat " Continua-t-il en mettant sa main à au moins 1 pied au dessus de la tête de son petit frère.

- Je suis assez grand pour me battre ! S'exclama Matt agacé. " Je suis même plus fort que toi ! Dit-il à l'occasion de Hal. Jimmy et Hal ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de rire à la suite de la remarque de Matt. C'est à ce moment que Tom s'accroupit en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

- Pas aujourd'hui mon grand, lui dit calmement Tom.

- Mais... répliqua Matt

- Non, il n'y à pas de " Mais " ordonna son père. " Se sera pour une prochaine fois d'accord ? "

En voyant la scène, Maëlle s'approcha de la troupe de soldats. En passant à coté de Ben, elle lui démontra un petit sourire discret.

- Je ne peux jamais rien faire ! S'écria Matt. " Ce n'est pas juste ! "

- Mais si... mais si ,répondit Tom " Tu peux... tu … "

- Tu peux venir avec moi? Intervient Maëlle en s'accroupissant elle aussi au près de Matt. " C'est vrai après tout, il y a toujours le poste d'aide médecin en chef de libre, improvisa celle-ci en souriant. " N'est-ce pas Tom ? "

- Ah oui !... c'est vrai j'avais oublier que ce poste était toujours libre, continua son père en jouant le jeu et en se grattant la nuque comme s'il se mettait à réfléchir.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Matt

- Bien sur que ce l'est ! Répondit la jeune fille.

- Je peux ! Je peux questionna Matt à son père soudainement excité.

- Mais oui voyons ! Dit Tom en lui souriant.

En se relevant, Tom et Maëlle s'échangèrent un regard voulant dire " Merci mille fois de m'avoir sauvé de la situation ! " Matt, quand à lui, était fou de joie d'avoir trouvé un petit travail. Il parti donc en suivant Maëlle vers la clinique. Le petit garçon la pris par la main et ce mis à marcher d'un pas convaincant, sans même dire qu'il se mettait à gambader. Au même moment , le capitaine Weaver arriva ver l'équipe de Tom.

- Rassemblement ! Ordonna-t-il en clappant des mains 3 fois alors que les autres se positionnèrent en cercle autour de lui.

- Vous savez tous pour quelle mission vous vous êtes engagé, continua le capitaine. " Une mission de reconnaissance et rien d'autre. Soyez rentré avant le souper et je veux avoir connaissance de tout ce que vous verrez ! Maintenant rompé !

Tom et Hal montèrent sur une moto alors que Ben, Maggie et Jimmy embarquèrent dans le camion.

- Je conduit s'exclama Maggie ! En montant du coté conducteur.

- Quoi ? Encore demanda Jimmy... en prenant le coté passager alors que Ben embarque à l'arrière en prenant contrôle de la mitraillette calibre 20.

- De toute façon, continua Maggie... tu n'as même pas l'age pour conduire dit-elle à l'occasion de Jimmy en démarrantt le Pick-up. Jimmy tant qu'a lui laissa échapper un soupire de mécontentement.

Pendant ce temps, Maëlle qui s'apprêtait à entré dans la clinique avec Matt s'arrêta pour voir une dernière fois l'équipe de Tom avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la forêt.

- Tu viens ? Demanda Matt en tirant la manche du chandail de Maëlle qui était resté figé à regarder les arbres.

…

- Il n'y a rien par ici ! s'écria Hal en allant rejoindre les autres et en arrêtant sa moto.

- Ça ne marche pas, se questionna Jimmy... La base alienne devait se trouver ici... Alors que l'adolescent commença à fouiller dans sa poche pour trouver sa boussole.

- On l'a probablement dépassé, répondit Tom... Où on nous à fournis de mauvaise informations.

Au même moment, des tirs ennemis suivit de cillements aiguës se dirigèrent droit sur l'équipe de Tom.

- Des Mégas ! s'écria Jimmy en pointant du doigt 3 robots gigantesques se dirigeant droit sur eux.

Pris de panic , tout les soldats accoururent pour se cacher derrière les arbres délaissant leurs véhicules sur place, chargeant leurs armes, même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance contre cette technologie alienne. Des coups de feux retentirent, se fracassant contre les troncs d'arbres et les véhicules et produisant des nuages de poussière opaque lorsqu'ils touchaient le sol sableux. Cette bataille dura pendant environ une minute, mais ce qui leur parurent une éternité. Tom remarqua cependant que les Mégas continuaient d'avancer et ne sont pas arrêtés pour les exterminés comme ils le feraient d'habitude. Ce qui veux dire que son équipe et lui n'était pas la cible des robots, or ordonna aussitôt de cesser le feu. Les mégas ne faisaient que passer et malheureusement ils n'étaient qu'au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Au moment ou les coups de feux commencèrent à s'estomper, Tom remarqua que les Mégas se digèrent droit sur la deuxième division, qui est a une dizaine de km de là.

- Un homme à terre ! S'écria quelqu'un. " Un homme à terre ! "

…

Maëlle entra dans la clinique suivit de très près par Matt, toujours aussi entouhisatme. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur un petit tabouret.

-Bon, commença Maëlle... Il y a beaucoup de travail à faire mon petit associé. ( un grand sourire s'installa alors sur le visage de Matt. )

- Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Matt tout excité.

- Eum... tu peux faire l'inventaire des médicaments, proposa Maëlle,

- L'invenquoi ? Demanda le petit garçon.

- Attend je vais te montrer, continua Maëlle . " Tu vois tout ces médicaments ? Dit-elle en montrant une armoire. Tu vas compter tout ces contenants.

- D'accord ! S'écria Matt en sautant en bas de sa chaise.

Durant 10 minutes, Matt ne ce lassa pas de travailler. De son coté, Maëlle classe des dossiers, des papiers de prescriptions et des livres de médecines. Mais, tout d'un coup, un petit bruit étrange retient son attention.

- Maëlle , demanda Matt, Est-ce que je...

- Chut ! Ordonna Maëlle en le faisant taire d'un doigt.

Ce bruit était comme un petit cillement aiguë qui vous tracasse dans les oreilles. Puis une explosion retentit d'un seul coup, faisant vibré les murs et le planché. Matt se cacha aussitôt les oreilles avec les mains en fermant les yeux très fort. Maëlle sentit comme si son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Vien ! Vite Matt s'écria Maëlle en tirant le petit garçon par sa manche alors qu'une autre explosion retenti suivit par des cri de terreur de civils terrorisés.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent en vitesse de leur bâtiment et eurent le cœur brisé en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. 3 Mégas détruisant tout sur leur passage. Le toit de l'école qui était en fait la base militaire de la deuxième division commença à céder alors que de la poussière tombait du plafond au fur et à mesure que les murs tremblaient. Alors que d'autres explosions et tire ennemis se ravage sur eux, Maëlle tien toujours le bras de Matt fermement en le tirant contre elle tout en courant lorsque le petit garçon trébucha.

- Allez Matt ! On y est presque encouragea Maëlle en pointant la forêt en l'aidant à se relever.

Au même moment, une explosions attérie à quelques mètre d'eux. Un débris d'asphalte revola directement dans le front de Maëlle, le lui lacérant profondément. Elle sentit le sang chaud coulé tranquillement le long de son visage. Mais elle devait rester forte pour Matt. Elle pris une grande respiration et ils se mirent à courir plus vite que jamais. La jeune fille eut un dernier regard vers la deuxième division qui n'est plus que ruine, cendre et poussière, avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt alors qu'elle tient toujours aussi fermement la mais de Matt. Il y a-t-il des survivants ? Elle n'en sait rien. Elle n'en sait rien. Elle pense Docteur Glass, Au capitaine Weaver, à Dai et Anthony , Même à Pope et sa bande de dégénéré, souhaitant qu'ils soient toujours vivants.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: l'inattendu

Après environ une demi-heure de course, Matt et Maëlle s'assirent à l'ombre d'un arbre pour reprendre leurs souffles. La jeune fille en profita pour faire un bandage pour sa blessure au front qui saignait maintenant abondamment en arrachant une manche de son chandail et en se l'enroulant autour de la tête comme un bandeau.

- Ça va aller Matt, dit-elle au petit garçon en le prenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter alors que celui-ci tremble de peur.

- Tu penses que mon papa va nous retrouver? Demanda Matt sur le bord des larmes.

- J'en suis certaine, répondit Maëlle. " Il est intelligent tu sais ? Il ne va probablement pas tarder.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? Questionna Matt.

- On va attendre, soupira Maëlle. " Mais on va se trouver un petit abris pour la nuit et essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger…

Ceux-ci commencèrent par récolter de longues branches de bois pour construire un petit mur afin de se protéger du vent car la nuit risque d'être très froide. Cependant, ils ne réussirent pas à trouver de la nourriture. Plus les heures passaient et plus la faim empirait. Une fois le soleil couché, Matt était mort de fatigue. Maëlle lui fit enfiler sa propre veste pour le réchauffer alors que ses dents commençaient à claquer ensemble à cause du froid. Il s'assisèrent tous les deux, accoté contre un arbre, collé l'un sur l'autre pour se réchauffer. Matt ne pris pas plus de deux minutes avant de s'endormir. Tant qu'à elle, Maëlle ne réussit pas à fermer les yeux avec la tête qui débordait de pensées. Elle était hantée par les dernières images qu'elle avait de la deuxième division se sentant terriblement mal pour tous ces gens décédés aujourd'hui. Elle ne cesse de se dire qui si elle se serait arrêté quelques minutes pour les aider, peut être que certains seraient encore en vie à cette heure. Mais non, têtu comme elle est, elle n'a su penser qu'à sauver sa peau et celle de Matt. Elle s'accota la tête contre le tronc de l'arbre en regardant les étoiles brillantes qui illuminaient le ciel. Elle avait peur, effrayé même de la suite qui les attends. Cela fait maintenant plus de 14 heures que Matt et elle n'ont rien avalé. Sa langue et sa bouche étaient devenue sèches et ses lèvres commençaient déjà ;a gercer. Maëlle était faible et semble faire de la fièvre, surement dut à un début d'infection par sa blessure au front, mais elle doit rester forte et surtout ne pas le laisser paraitre pour ne pas inquiéter Matt qui lui est déjà mort de peur.

C'est en se perdant tranquillement mais surement dans ses pensées que la jeune fille commença à sentir que la fatigue la rattrape. Ses sens s'affaiblit alors que ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer lentement jusqu'à temps qu'elle tombe dans un sommeil léger et sans rêve.

…

Maëlle se fait réveiller par des craquements de branches alors q'il fait encore noir et que Matt dors toujours aussi profondément à ses côtés. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalise à quel point elle est gelé et qu'elle à mal à la tête. D'autres craquements de branches qui se rapprochèrent la firre tressaillir, ce qui réveilla le petit garçon qui était tout endormi.

- Maëlle ? demanda Matt d'une toute petite voix.

- Attend… chuchota celle-ci.

D'autres craquement de feuilles et de branches résonnèrent mais cette fois-ci de plus en plus près. Matt se colla encore plus contre Maëlle, se cachant la tête contre son torse en tremblant alors que deux silhouettes noires sortirent de l'ombre de la forêt. Alors que les yeux de Maëlle commençaient déjà à s'adapter à la noirceur, celle-ci reconnu alors Tom et laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Matt ?!... demanda Tom

- Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon en se levant d'un bond et en courant dans les bas de son père.

Celui-ci laissa tomber son arme sur le sol et en se jetant à genoux pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- Matt ! mon grand ! s'exclama Tom fou de joie sachant que son fils est toujours en vie.

- Comment tu nous as retrouvés ? demanda Matt

- Je le savais, c'est tout… chuchota Tom à l'oreille de son fils avant de l'embrasser sur le front et en le serrant une fois de plus très fort dans ses bras.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire, pendant ce temps, Maëlle se leva elle aussi, mais en sentant le sol qui tournait sous ses pieds. Elle perdit l'équilibre en s'accotant à l'arbre alors que la deuxième ombre qui se trouvait à être Hal la rattrapa.

- Attention… dit celui-ci en prenant le bras de la jeune fille et en l'enroulant autour de son coup pour la soutenir. " Non d'un chien Maëlle ! tu es glacée ! " S'exclama-t-il au contact de sa peau. " Tu n'as pas de veste ? "

- Je… non… je l'ai passé à Matt…il…il mourrait de froid, répondit celle-ci.

- Attend dit Hal, en retirant son manteau et en enveloppant Maëlle avec.

- Merci, répondit-elle entre deux claquements de dents.

Au même moment, Tom arriva vers les deux jeunes gens se retournant vers Maëlle.

- Maëlle, dit Tom. " Jamais je ne pourrai t'être aussi reconnaissant. "

- Ce…Ce n'est rien Mr Mason, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas trop claquer des dents.

- Non, non, appelle moi Tom… j'ai l'impression d'être plus vieux sinon, répliqua celui-ci sur un ton de plaisanterie.

- D'ac...d'accord, continua la jeune fille. " Les autres ne sont pas avec vous ? "

- Eum... hésita Hal. " il y a eu de petites complications... "

- Ben a été blessé lors d'une attaque alienne, continua Tom...

- Quoi !? s'exclama celle-ci.

Au même moment, Maggie et Jimmy arrivèrent aidant Ben en le soutenant pour qu'il puisse marcher. En les voyant, Tom alla les aider à l'étendre sur le sol, alors que celui-ci ennemis un petit gémissement sous la douleur. Maëlle se débâta légèrement pour aller les retrouver mais perdit une fois de plus l'équilibre à cause de son énorme faiblesse, Hal la rattrapa une fois de plus, en la hissant cette fois-ci plus fermement.

- Ben ... chuchota Maëlle.

- Ça va... il va s'en sortir. dit Hal doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

- On s'est fait attaquer par 3 Mégas durant la mission, déclara Hal. " Et un des robots lui a envoyé une balle dans la jambe. "

- Les mêmes qui ont détruit la deuxième division ? demanda Maëlle

- Je... on croit que oui, déclara-t-il. " Mais elle n'est pas très profonde, continua le jeune homme en revenant à la blessure de son frère alors qu'on entend sa voix se casser sous le stress.

Pendant ce temps, Tom se pencha vers Ben couché sur le sol, grelottant. Il l'habrila avec son manteau mais cela n'aida pas à grand-chose.

- Papa... demanda Ben d'une vois faible.

- Quoi, continua Tom d'un ton réconfortant et en tassant quelques mèches de cheveux qui trainent sur son front mouillé par la sueur.

- Est… Est-ce qu'il y a des survivants ? dit-il.

-Je... on en sait rien, hésita Tom en se grattant la tête. Maëlle a su sortir à temps avec Matt et ils vont bien. Pour les autres, on va les rechercher demain. Pour l'instant repose-toi et Maëlle va pouvoir t'examiner dès que le soleil se lèvera.

Ben eu l'air si soulagé. Tout d'un coup que son petit frère est toujours en vie et que Maëlle allait bien. Il ferma les yeux alors que Tom se leva et alla rejoindre Hal qui aide Maëlle à s'asseoir.

- Alors ça va toi ? demanda Tom en s'accroupissant près de la jeune fille.

- Sa pourrait aller mieux, continua-t-elle en soupirant.

- Et ton front ? en pointant le bandage tâché de sang qu'elle porte à la tête.

- Non non, ça va… j'ai ressue un débris durant l'attaque, répondit Maëlle

- Je ne peux pas croire tout ce qui viens de se passé déclara Tom en s'accotant lui aussi au gros tronc d'arbre et en y accotant son arme.

- Nous qui croyions que la deuxième division était l'endroit le plus sur de la planète... soupira Hal en se retournant et en allant rejoindre Maggie qui est un peu plus loin alors que Mat s'installa auprès de son père pour se rendormir.


End file.
